Ulrich's Misfortune
by Gabrielle Addison
Summary: Kadic Academy FINALLY is going to let students have a Spring Dance. Will Ulrich ask Yumi? Or will Yumi go with someone else? Read and review! I forgot the disclaimer I guess. I wrote this story, and I own it. Still in progress! LOTS OF DRAMA!
1. Friday's Dance

It was a nice day outside and the gang was sitting on their favorite bench talking and waiting for Yumi.

"Hey guys. Did you hear the principal's actually going to let us have a school dance?" Odd said, nudging Ulrich. "Gonna ask anyone _special_, Ulrich?"

"C'mon Odd. Quit it! I don't like her alright?" Ulrich said. Odd was talking about Yumi, the girl Ulrich supposedly "_doesn't_" like. "So, Odd. Who are _you_ asking?"

"What if I said Sissy?" Odd replied.

"I'd kill you." Ulrich said, laughing. "You are such a loser. You're not asking her right?"

"Heh. What do you know?" Odd said with a chuckle. Yumi walked up.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothin', just talking about that Spring Dance coming up. Anyone ask you to it?" Odd answered, looking towards Ulrich. Yumi looked at Ulrich quickly.

"No. Not yet… Hopefully someone does…" She said, staring at Ulrich. "But, I'll wait. Well, I gotta go. See you in class!"

"Dude, you still got a chance!" Odd whispered. "It's only Monday! By Friday, someone IS gonna ask her and you'll miss out."

"Odd! Stop all right. I'll ask who I want to!" Ulrich said. "I don't even know if I'm going!"

"Yumi…You know you want to ask her, and you know you're going!" Odd said. Ulrich got up.

* * *

Ulrich was in his room at Kadic Academy. His roommate, Odd, was gone and hopefully wouldn't come back soon. Ulrich puts in a CD. 

"The cakes no good if you don't mix the batter and bake it….And loves just a bubble if you don't take the trouble to make it….So if your free to go with me…." The song sang.

It was a June Carter Cash song. Country. Yumi loved country, so Ulrich tried it. He bought _every_ CD on Country in the school store. There wasn't much, seeing as almost_ nobody_ listens to that music at Kadic. He had disguised himself with a wig, glasses and big coat. He thought he looked like Herb, which made him laugh. "At least people will thik he's even more of a dork then he even is! And that might make Sissi crazy!" He thought.

* * *

While the music was playing, Odd walked in. 

"Oh my goodness! Have you gone crazy?" Odd screamed and ran to the CD player and turned it off. "Whew. That was close."

"Odd! I liked that!" Ulrich said. He was the cool kid in school so he wasn't supposed to like that kind of music.

"Since when?" Odd asked. "You've got a reputation to keep!"

"Since…Someone I know got me into it." He replied. "And who cares about that dumb reputation! I could care less if I was the dork in school!"

"Oh, Yumi." Odd said in a childish voice. Yup. Your crazy." Odd rolled his eyes. "Do you listen to the words that come out of your mouth! You could care less if you were a dork! DORK!" Ulrich thought about that. Maybe he was crazy. "And next time you try to sneak some old country junk here, do it a little quieter. I could hear it from the lobby!"

"It's not junk, Odd. You should listen to it!" Ulrich answered.

"Oops… It was _that _loud?" He thought.

"Ulrich, F.Y.I, I'm not girl crazy." He said. Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Wait… That came out wrong…"

"Odd, you've gone out with every girl in the 8th grade. You've got it bad." Ulrich answered, laughing.

"Ulrich…I gotta ask you… When are you gonna ask Yumi out!" Odd screamed. "I'm sick and tired of hearing crap when you say, 'I like Yumi!' or 'I'll ask who I want out!'" Ulrich's face turned red. "When you _like _someone and you'll _ask who you want_ out, you take the person you like. Now, who do you like?" He paused. "YUMI."

"Odd… Just whatever…I'm going outside, seeing what's up with my **better** friends." He said, putting a lot of emphasize on the word "better" and walking out. Yumi was in the hallway, talking to Aelita.

* * *

"Crap!" He thought. He tried to smile at her but it came out looking like he was stupid. She and Aelita laughed. 

"Hey, Ulrich. What's up?" Aelita asked. Ulrich stopped smiling and his face turned red.

"Nothin' out of the ordinary." He tried to sound cool.

"I heard you like country music…" Yumi said.

"Uhh…From who?" He asked.

"From the lobby." She said, and laughed. "Man, you blasted that music!"

"Oops…Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He answered.

"June Carter Cash. She's great." Yumi said.

"Really? I like her too." He answered.

"You know… I'm really thirsty… I think I'll go to my room… Get something to drink…" Aelita announced. Ulrich forgot she was there. She's always too quiet. She smiled and walked towards her room.

"So…Since when does your 'cool reputation' like country?" Yumi asked. Her smile turned to a frown. She hated that all he thought about was his reputation.

"I could care less about my stupid reputation. I hate when people think that's all I think about!" Ulrich said.

"Oh. Well, it's good that it's not all you think about." Yumi said smiling. "Oops… My mistake…" she thought.

"I mean, people shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." He said and smiled. "I may _look_ cool but I'm just a normal kid.

"Yeah. That's a good point! And I don't even think you _look _cool." Yumi said smiling and laughing. "Wow, he's pretty smart." She thought.

"Hey!" Ulrich said.

"I'm just kidding! Gosh, can't you take a joke!" Yumi said. Odd walked out of the room.

"Oh great…" Ulrich mumbled and let out a big sigh. Yumi looked at him weird, then turned to Odd.

"Hey, Odd. What's up?" Yumi said.

"Nothing. What about _you_ guys?" Odd said, emphasizing the word "you" to get Ulrich mad.

"Odd! Don't do this to me!" Ulrich whispered to Odd so Yumi couldn't hear him. Yumi got confused.

"Whatever you guys are talking about… I can hear you. I **am** right next to you. Ulrich, what's Odd doing to you?" Yumi said. Ulrich turned to Odd and glared at him. He rolled his eyes, put his hands in his pockets, and walked away. "Odd? What'd you do that I don't know about?"

"Well, we were talking about the dance." Odd said. "AND ULRICHS BEING A LOSER ABOUT IT." He said extra loud so Ulrich could hear him. He turned around and glared at him, then started walking again.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"Just who we're going to ask." Odd said, and he walked away.

"ODD! Tell me!" She yelled. He shrugged and went on his way.

* * *

"Tuesday. Counting today, I have 4 days to ask Yumi to Friday's dance." Ulrich thought. "And Odd's getting so mad, it's so annoying!" 

"Hey, Ulrich." Ulrich jumped.

"Oh hey, Odd. You scared me, I thought you were someone else." Ulrich said.

"So, It's Tuesday. You have only 4 more d----" Odd started.

"Odd! I know. Will you shut up about it?"

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying th---"

"Odd! I don't care what your saying!"

"Fine, fine. Whatever..." Odd said.

* * *

Ulrich left and walked towards the doors to outside. Yumi was there. "Just my luck." He thought. 

"Hey, Ulrich!" Someone yelled. Sissi.

"Oh great, it's her. This day just get's better and better..." He said sarcastically.

"Want to ask me anything?" She said, talking about the dance.

"Uh, yea." He said. Her face lit up. Yumi was watching from behind. "Will you leave me alone?" Yumi laughed. Sissi's jaw dropped.

"Ugh!" She said and stomped away. Yumi came up from behind Ulrich.

"Ha-ha, good one!" She said. Ulrich turned and smiled.

"I know. Someone had to say it, and I **am never** going to ever dance with her. But uh, Yumi...Will you ----"


	2. When he asks

Chapter 2

* * *

William pops up and cuts Ulrich off. 

"Hi-ya Yumi!" Yumi felt embarrased. Especially when he said "Hi-ya". That was an old friend from before she came to Kadic. They're family was friends with hers.

"Um, hi...William. What are you doing at Kadic?" Yumi said, trying to put on a fake smile.

"I go here now! Isn't it great! Isn't it?Huh?" William yelled, jumping for joy.

"Wow,is he hyper." Yumi thought. "Ulrich probably thinks I'm a total dork now..."

"Um, yea...It's great, William... Great..." Yumi said. She turns to where Ulrich was. He's gone. "Oh, great..." She thinks. "He was probably going to ask me to the dance and William had to come!" She sighs.

"I got put into a roomwith someone who doesn't have a roommate!"

"I don't have a roommate!" Yumi said in her head.

"Room number 214...Hmm..." He says.Yumi just about faints. Room 214 was her room.

"Gotta run! Sorry, maybe I'll see you later!" She yelled and started running, looking for Aelita.

* * *

"Aelita! You _have_ to help me!" Yumi yells, out of breath. 

"Yumi! Yumi! Take a deep breath..." Aelita said. "Good. Now, what's your problem?"

"Okay. So I was talking to Ulrich and he was about to ask me to the dance, and then an old somewhat "friend" of mine from a long time ago and is a total dork comes in and cuts him off! I never really wanted to be his friend but his family was friends with mine so I had to and now he's put in my room, as my new roommate!" Yumi said, out of breath.

"Wow. I guess that's a problem?" Aelita said.

"A big one! Now, please, can I stay with you until I can get re-assigned?" Yumi pleaded.

"My roommate is a total jerk, though! You know her! I doubt she'd allow it!" Aelita said.

"Aelita! Please! I'm begging you! I'll try to get my room changed A.S.A.P. if you just **please** let me stay with you! You do not know what this weirdo is like!"

"I'll try... But my roommate's gonna freak!" Aelita said.

"Thank, Aelita! You really are a best friend!" Yumi said smiling. "But I gotta run, that freak's catching up to me! And I don't have the guts to hurt his feelings!"

* * *

Yumi ran to her room and packed all her things. She didn't leave a trace that she was ever there. But before she left, she typed up a quick letter to Aelita's roommate. It stated:

* * *

To Rooms 198 and 214: Concerning Sprats, Violet and Ishiyama, Yumi 

From: The Academy School Office Committee

Violet Sprats and Yumi Ishiyama will be switching rooms. Ishiyama will be put in room 198 and Sprats in room 214.

That is all.

- Kadic Academy Office Committee

* * *

Yumi smirked andtook all her things and headed to Aelita's room. She knew how those kinds of letters looked because she had gotten moved so many times. She walked in. 

"Oh hi, Violet. Jim told me to give this to you. I guess we're switching rooms! Here." Yumi said and smiled at Aelita. Aelita's eyes got wide as she saw what a lie her friend made up. She gave her a thumbs up.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this for so long!" Violet said. She grabbed a suitcase out from under her bed and grabbed her pillow.

"Already packed?" Aelita asked.

"I told you I've been waiting." Violet answered.

"Good." Aelita added. Violet gave Aelita an evil look but Aelita shot one back. Violet left and Yumi dropped all her stuff.

"I'm free from that weirdo!" Yumi yelled.

"Yes! And so am I!I can't believe you made that!" Aelita yelled.

"Hey, whatever it takes!" Yumi yelled and the two laughed while unpacking.


	3. The Fight

Chapter 3

"Wednesday… I wish I would've asked Yumi that Tuesday. She's probably going with that William freak… I'll have to ask Emily, if I really want to go…" Ulrich thought. It was Thursday and he still hadn't asked Yumi to go to the dance, which was on Friday. He thought William had asked her after he'd walked away on Tuesday, when he tried to ask her the first time. He walked outside to see if Jeremy and Odd were out there.

"Hey, Ulrich, wait up!" Yumi called.

"Oh hey, Yumi. What's up?" Ulrich asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that…I'm not going to the d---" Yumi started.

"Yumi! I just found out about that dance tomorrow! Want to go with me?" William suddenly said. Yumi looked at Ulrich.

"Actually…" William frowned. "There's someone else, William." Yumi said unpredictably. Ulrich looked up and smiled from the side where he was. William's face went in shock.

"Well, uh…" William said. He leaned up and tried to force a kiss on her. She was pulling away. She looked wide-eyed at Ulrich, while William wouldn't stop. She tried to yell, but it didn't work.

"William! Stop!" Ulrich yelled. When he didn't stop, Ulrich grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. "I told you to stop!" William's face turned red.

"What's your problem? What are you doing you doing here?" William screamed with anger.

"Dude, I told you to stop and you didn't!" Ulrich yelled back. "Besides, I can take you. Your not the strongest thing I've dealt with…" He said quietly, thinking of Lyoko. William started puffing and breathing heavily. He jumped up and grabbed Ulrich.

"You guys! Stop! Stop it!" Yumi yelled. She knew Ulrich could seriously hurt him, he knows how to fight. "Lyoko…" She thought. William pushed her away. Ulrich threw William to the ground again and started punching. They started rolling on the ground in a huge fight. Yumi couldn't stop it, and after that, she doubted that she'd even go to the dance.

"Ulrich! Ulrich, stop!" Odd yelled, coming up and seeing what was happening. Odd grabbed Ulrich's arm and pulled him back. "Ulrich! Stop. Stop it before you really hurt him bad." Odd told him, seeing William's bloody nose and black eye, while Ulrich walked away with nothing but a red face.

Ulrich walked up to his room. Odd ran far behind.

"Ulrich! Ulrich!" He yelled. He finally got in his room, out of breath. "Ulrich… What happened?" Ulrich rolled his eyes and turned around, facing the couch. "Ulrich! Tell me!"

He sighed. "That stupid dance! That's all. That stupid dance caused this all." He replied.

"How did you get in that fight?"

"Odd… I was gonna ask Yumi…To that dance on Friday. I started asking… And that freak showed up… He asked her too and when she said she was going with someone else, he forced a kiss on her, a long one she didn't like… It annoyed me and… And I was just defending her…" Ulrich answered.

"Call her up. Your gonna have to say sorry or something, if you still wanna go to that dance. Your lucky _I_ stopped you two and not Jim!" Odd said.

"Oh…Alright…" Ulrich replied.


	4. The Call

Chapter 4

The Call

"Riiiiiiiinnnngg!" The phone rang. "Riiiiiiinnnngg!"

"Aelita! Can you get that, please?" Yumi yelled. After that big fight, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Lazy bum! Fine." Aelita said from her room, not knowing about the fight. She walked to the phone. "Room 214, Aelita speaking." (That's how they were supposed to answer the phone, in case it was the office or something.)

"Oh hey, Aelita. Yumi there?" Ulrich said, from the other line.

"Oh hi. Um, yea, she's here. I don't know if she'll talk though… She's being lazy today." Aelita answered.

"Isn't she always?" Ulrich said laughing.

"Ha-ha. Yea, pretty much!" Aelita answered laughing. "But let me go get her…" She covered the receiver side of the phone. "YUMI! Get your lazy butt up and come get the phone!"

"Who is it?" She asked. When Aelita wouldn't tell her, "Oh fine…Fine…" She jumped up and grabbed the phone from Aelita. "Hello?"

"Yumi? Hi."

"Oh… Ulrich…" Yumi said, trying to sound annoyed from earlier. She actually was happy about what Ulrich did for her, but confused about the dance.

"About today… I'm sorry, Yumi. That was totally out of line but you seemed like you d—" Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, it's alright. You weren't out of line, William was." Yumi answered.

"So…Your not mad at me?" Ulrich asked.

"No… I'm mad at William. Hey, thanks for sticking up for me today. I did seem how you thought. Couldn't you tell?"

"It looked like you didn't like what he was doing. So…I did the best I could…"

"Ulrich, you did a great job. But before he showed up, I was gonna say something… Remember?" Yumi said.

"Oh yea… What was it?"

"Well, Tuesday you seemed pretty upset, especially when you left when William showed up. I wanted to tell you that…" Yumi looked around. "I wasn't going with William. I never wanted too, either." Yumi said. Ulrich was silent.

"Guess I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions…" He answered.

"Yea, you shouldn't of…" Yumi said.

"Just to finally do this and the next time I try, William will probably pop up so… Do you still want to go to the dance Friday?"

"Yea, of course. But I don't know if I should." She answered.

"Well, if you do, I'd like you to go with me…" Ulrich said, and paused. "I'll let you think about it and if you'd like to, call me tomorrow. 'K?"

"Okay. I'll let you know tomorrow." Yumi answered.

"Okay, but I gotta go. So… Talk to you tomorrow?" Ulrich said.

"Yea, alright. Tomorrow. See ya!" Yumi said.

"See ya."

Yumi hung up the phone smiling. "Well, I know my answer!" Yumi said. She already knew that she wanted to go with Ulrich. She walked out of the kitchen and on to the couch smiling.

"Someone's not so lazy anymore!" Aelita said in childish voice. Yumi smiled.

"No, someone isn't! So Aelita, who are you going to the dance with?" Yumi answered.

"Oh, Odd…" Aelita answered. Yumi's jaw dropped. "I'm kidding! Gosh, Yumi! You are so gullible!"

"Aelita! I was so scared for a minute! Don't do that! Man, that was freaky! Jeremy, right?" Yumi said. Aelita nodded. "Good."

"And you, Miss. Gullible?" Aelita asked.

"It's Mrs. Stern, to you." Yumi answered. Aelita cracked up.

"Ulrich? Really?" Aelita asked. Yumi nodded.

"Yup. He asked today and told me to call him tomorrow for the for-sure answer." Yumi said. Aelita hit Yumi.

"Told ya! I knew he'd ask!" Aelita said.

"But…"


	5. Answer and a Problem

Chapter 5

Answer and a problem

* * *

"'But…' What?" Aelita asked.

"But… I kind of feel bad for William…" Yumi answered. Aelita looked wide-eyed at Yumi.

"Yumi! How could you feel bad?" She asked. "Your going to the dance with the guy you wanted too, the guy you **hate** got beat up… What else is there?

"William…He used to be a family friend of ours. I felt bad when I sort of… Told him he wasn't my friend!" Yumi answered. "I pretty much said: 'Hey, you're a loser, I like this guy instead.'"

"Yumi! You didn't say that!" Aelita replied. Suddenly the phone rings again. Aelita looked at Yumi. "Your turn." Yumi lazily walked to the phone.

"Room 214. Yumi Ishiyama speaking." She paused and smiled. "Ulrich! I'll go to the dance with you!" She paused and frowned. "Ulrich, Ulrich! Slow down, I can't understand you! Breathe, Ulrich. Breathe."

"That little jerk went to the office and said I picked a fight with him!" Ulrich said.

"What? William?"

"Yes, Yumi! He told! Now I can't go to the dance!" He said. He sounded like he was crying.

"It's okay, Ulrich. Don't worry. I'll talk to Mr. Delmas. C'mon, It's okay. And you'll go, I'm sure of it." Yumi said.

* * *

Thursday Afternoon

* * *

"Mr. Delmas! Mr. Delmas, can I talk to you?" Yumi yelled when she found Jim.

"Miss. Ishiyama… I need to talk to you too." Mr. Delmas replied, using her last name instead, the proper way.

"That fight… It wasn't Ulrich's fault. He didn't do anything wrong!" Yumi yelled in the middle of the hallway.

"Miss. Ishiyama, let's go to my office instead…err…Just so not everyone in the school knows." Mr. Delmas said quietly. Yumi nodded and they went to his office. "That's what I needed to talk to you about too, though. That fight. Go on with your story."

"Ulrich _did not_ do anything wrong! He was defending…. Someone." Yumi started. "It's that stupid dance."

"Miss. Ishiyama, wait. Defending? Whom was he defending?" Mr. Delmas said properly.

"Uhh…" Yumi said. Sissi _is_ Mr. Delmas' daughter. If she told him that Ulrich was defending _her_, Sissi might find out in some secret way. Then it'd be a whole big problem and Sissi wouldn't leave anyone alone about it.

"Miss. Ishiya----" Delmas started.

"Yumi, if you'd like, sir." Yumi said quietly, sick of hearing 'Miss. Ishiyama' all the time. Mr. Delmas cleared his throat.

"Yumi. I need to find out _who _he was defending and _why_." He said. Yumi sighed.

"Me… Sir."

"Oh, I see. Now, why was he?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Well… William wanted to go to that dance tomorrow with me. When I told him there was someone else, he uhh… he umm…" Yumi started.

"'He umm…' what? What did William do?" Delmas replied.

"He uhh… Forced a kiss on me. I was trying to yell and I was looking at Ulrich wide-eyed saying 'help' and he reacted. He told William to stop and when he didn't, Ulrich pulled him off and he fell. That's when _William_ was the one to react. He started punching Ulrich and that's when Ulrich had to defend himself by fighting back. Ulrich's just a whole lot stronger and William got hurt worse…" Yumi said truthfully.

"Thank you, Yumi. I'll get back to you later to tell you the results. You may go." Mr. Delmas said nodding.

"Thank you sir."


	6. Delmas' Result

Chapter 6

Delmas' Result

* * *

Yumi comes back from the office. Aelita's waiting.

"Finally! I wanna know details and more!" Aelita screamed.

"Well, to tell you the truth," Yumi said, sadly. "I think Ulrich's…" She pauses and then screams, "Going!"

"YAY!" Aelita screams. Jeremie, from the room next door walks in.

"What's all the screaming about? I'm working on a program for Lyoko!" He asks. Aelita blushes and smiles.

"Sorry, Jeremie!" Aelita runs up and hugs him. She smiles. "We'll keep it down, I promise. See ya tomorrow!" She says pushing him out the door. She turns towards Yumi. Embarrassed, she gives a fake smile. Yumi laughs and laughs at the fact that she hugged Jeremie. "It's not funny!" She yells, punching Yumi in the arm.

"Oww! Your so mean!" Yumi says rubbing her arm. "But c'mon, Aelita. You like him!"

"Shut up, Yumi!" She yells.

"Oops! You'd better keep it down before your _boyfriend _comes back in!" Yumi says grinning an evil grin.

"Don't make me hit you again!" Aelita says, fist in place.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Yumi says, scared.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngg!" The phone rings. "Riiiiiiiiiinnnngg!" Yumi looks at Aelita. "Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngg!" It rings a third time.

"Aelita! It's **your turn**!" Yumi yells. Aelita smacks Yumi in the same spot. "Oww!" She smiles and walks to the phone.

"Room 214. Aelita Stones." Aelita said. "Hello, Mr. Delmas." She says, looking at Yumi. "Sure, let me get her." She looks at Yumi and mouths "come here" to her. Yumi nods and takes the phone.

"Yumi Ishiyama." She says and pauses to allow a response. "Mr. Delmas, the results?"

"Yes, Miss. Ishiy…Yumi. Ulrich is able to go to the dance." He says. Yumi jumps up and down smiling. "But! He is punished with two days of detention, one hour long each, next week. Monday and Tuesday. William is suspended for five days because of what he did to you, plus the fight."

"Thank you, Mr. Delmas!" Yumi replied. "Five days without William, plus a dance with Ulrich! How could this week get any better?" She thought. She hangs up the phone and tells Aelita the news.

"Yes! I knew it! I've got to call Ulrich, even though he probably knows!" Yumi yells and dials Ulrich's room's number. "Oh hey, Odd. Ulrich there?" She pauses. "K, can I talk to him?" Again. "Thanks Odd!" She waits for Ulrich to get the phone.

"Heard the news?" He asks.

"Yes! I'm so happy!" Yumi yells.

"Really?"

"Um, well, yea…" She said, forgetting that she never told him what she thought about him.

"Wow, Yumi. That means a lot. Well, I gotta go but… Dinner tonight with the gang to celebrate?"

"Aelita and I will be there." Yumi adds, hanging up the phone once more. "Dinner tonight with the gang!" She yells to Aelita.

"Gotcha!" Aelita yells back, staring at the T.V screen. Yumi sits on the couch with the remote flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"Think Jeremie's gonna ask you anything tonight?" Yumi asked.

"Nah. He's way to shy." Aelita replied.

"Ha, yea. Didn't _you_ ask him to the dance?" Yumi asked. Aelita smiled and nodded. "Your defiantly not the shy one!" Aelita mocked Yumi silently.

"Let's get ready, loser." She said.

"Ok… Hey!" Yumi said after noticing she answered to 'loser'. Aelita laughed and went to pick out clothes for tonight. Yumi wasn't doing anything fancy. She just wore a long black skirt along with a white long-sleeved button up shirt. But that defiantly was **not** normal for Yumi. Aelita chose a pink skirt, kind of like her Lyoko outfit, with a short-sleeved pink blouse. Normal, for Aelita.

The phone rang again. "Riiiiiiiinnnnngg!" Aelita smirks at Yumi and pulls her fist up in the air. Yumi's face had a scared look on it and she ran to the phone.

"Yumi Ishiyama…" She said, bored out of her mind. "Mr. Delmas? You said Ulrich could go."

"I know, Yumi. But William came here with a totally different story. I can't take my pick on who to trust here so we need to find some witnesses." Mr. Delmas replied. Yumi blanked out on who was there, though. Who would she find? Honestly.

"Was Jeremie? Was Aelita? Sissi? It's all blanking out." Yumi thought.

"Umm… Mr. Delmas… To tell you the truth, I don't know who was there."

"Well, then I'm afraid Ulrich…" He started.

* * *

**A/N: I added that ending (Which I personally don't like...) so that the story would go on. People are saying not to end it and I don't want to either. I'm hoping to make it a lotttttttttttt longer! Thanks!**


	7. Witness?

Chapter 7 

"Whoa! Stop…uhh, please, Mr. Delmas sir." Yumi blurted out accidentally. "Sorry, but…uhh… are you saying Ulrich isn't going to the dance?"

"Miss. Yumi…yes. That is what I was trying to say…Unfortunately." Mr. Delmas said sympathetically. "No witnesses, no proof. No proof, no punishment. That's what I say."

"But I was a witness!"

"Yumi, I need more then one to see whose story is correct. If another witness comes forth and says something similar to what you said, I'll know whom to believe. Until then…" Mr. Delmas said slowly and carefully. Yumi screamed and then hung up the phone. She noticed that she had just hung up on the **principal** of her school.

"Ahh!" She screamed. "Oops!" She squeezed her eyes shut, and then grabbed her forehead. She sat down in the kitchen. Aelita walked in.

"How do I lo… Yumi?" She paused. "Yumi? Yumi, what's the matter?" Yumi didn't answer. "Yumi! Answer me!" Yumi looked up at Aelita. She wasn't crying, she was mad.

"Ulrich can't go! Again! I'm sick of this!" She screamed. Aelita's jaw dropped. "Yea, the creep lied to Mr. Delmas and if I don't figure out something by tomorrow by 6pm, he's not going."

"Yumi, it's oka… Wait! I've got an idea!" Aelita replied, running to the phone.

"Hello?" Someone from the other line said.

"Odd! I have to ask you something!"

"Yea, Aelita. Anything. What is it?" Odd replied.

"You were there, outside, when the fight happened. Right?" Aelita asked.

"Yea, I pulled them two apart. Man, William's a wimp…" He answered, smiling.

"Yes!" Aelita screamed smiling. She paused. "Ha-ha he is a wimp, but we'll talk about it later, 'k? I need you to run down to Mr. Delmas' office and tell him the story! This is urgent!"

"Why, Aelit----"

"Odd! Just do it!" Aelita yelled, hanging up the phone. Yumi smiled at her friend and hugged her.

"Thanks, Aelita! I forgot Odd was there!"

At Delmas' office… 

"So, William was mad and reacted after Ulrich defended Yumi." Odd finished with a grin on his face.

"Hmm… Really? This is true, yes?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Yes, sir. I wouldn't lie to you," Odd said and paused, looking around, "Sir." He added.

"You're a good lad." Delmas said. 'Lad', being a Scottish term.

"He's not in even Scottish…Weirdo…" Odd thought.

"You may go, my boy." He said patting Odd on the head as if he were some dog. Odd looked at him funny and then waved goodbye. Odd grabbed his mobile and dialed.

"Yumi, he's in."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! So much! Odd, you are the best!" Yumi said from the other line.

"No need to repeat." He paused and smiled. "I've known for a long time!" Yumi rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Loser…" She mumbled, smiling. "Whatever, talk to you tonight. Okay? Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Talk to you tonight!" Odd ignored. He hung up on her.

"Odd?" Yumi paused. "Odd? Hello?" The other end was silent. "Ugh! That little weasel! I can't believe he hung up on me!" Aelita smiled walking past, went to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of cookies. Yumi went to grab them.

"No, no, no…" She shook her finger, smacking Yumi's hand. "You'll spoil your dinner." Aelita grinned, grabbed a cookie and stuffed as much into her mouth as she could, right in front of Yumi. Yumi's jaw dropped and when she went to hit Aelita, suddenly, the phone rang. Aelita groaned. "Are we that popular? My goodness, this is so annoying! Your turn?" Yumi shrugged. "Rock, paper, scissors. Loser answers. Best outta one game." They quickly played a game of rock, paper, scissors. Aelita won. Sticking out her tongue, Yumi smirked and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.


	8. Surprising Dinner

Chapter 8 

"Hello." A voice from the other end said. Yumi didn't recognize it.

"Umm… Who is this?" No reply. "Hello? I said who is this?" Yumi said, sounding annoyed. Aelita walked towards the phone with a weird expression, leaning in to hear. A dial tone. Silence.

"Well, that was weird. Who could it be?" Aelita asked shrugging her shoulders.

"No idea. It kinda freaks me out." Yumi said, shivering.

"Yumi, it was probably a prank call or something. Someone being stupid. There's a lot of those kind at this school." Aelita said. "Sissi." She mumbled, laughing and coughing up cookie crumbs. Yumi looked to the ground.

"But still…" Yumi said. She paused and shook her head. "No… Never mind. You're probably right." She added, with a confused look on her face. Aelita rolled her eyes.

"I _am _right. It's nothing freaky." Aelita said reassuringly. "Your not gonna die or anything." She said, laughing. Aelita was always the optimist type.

"You can never be sure…" Yumi thought. "No! …But…No! I'm thinking stupid stuff! Aelita_ is_ right. She is! She is…"

"Whatever, c'mon. We gotta get ready." Aelita said, stuffing cookie down her throat.

"I don't think your gonna have enough room! Your stuffing your face in cookies, right before a fancy dinner!" Yumi replied. "Ohh, you're gonna get fat!" She said in a child-ish voice. She chuckled.

"Shut up!" Aelita answered with a mouth full.

"Blah blah blah! Can't understand you!" Yumi said like a baby. Aelita swallowed her food and repeated. "I heard you the first time, stupid!" Yumi joked. Aelita stuck out her tongue, full of chewed cookie. "Eww! Swallow that junk!" Aelita smirked and went into her bedroom.

Yumi hummed a song, while combing her hair. She stopped. "Whoa…I'm humming… This is a weird day…" But she went on humming. The phone rang. Cowardly, she walked to the phone.

"…Hello?" She said a bit scared.

"Hello." The voice said. The same voice from earlier. Yumi froze.

"If your not going to say your name… DON'T CALL!" She reinforced.

"Hmm…" The voice said. Then another dial tone.

"AELITA!" She screamed. "AELITA, AELITA! COME HERE!"

"What, what, what?" Aelita replied.

"That same voice just called." Yumi said, reenacting the call. She explained every detail, though there was not many. She explained exactly how the voice sounded. The crackle when they talked. It was raspy, it was deep.

"Yumi, it's alright. It's a prank! I've told you this! It's probably Ulrich or Odd!" Aelita answered.

"Aelita! Believe me! You've got to!" Yumi pleaded. Aelita rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"NO! You've got to believe me! It's the truth!" Yumi said with sad eyes.

"Yumi," Aelita paused, "c'mon, we'll be late for dinner. Jeremy just texted me. Talk about this later?" She said looking at her mobile.

"Your late! C'mon! Dinner at 7. Guess what time it is. 7:10! Get to the restaurant!" The text said. Aelita grabbed Yumi's arm and dragged her out the door and went to the restaurant.

At the restaurant… 

"Sorry we're late." Aelita said with a smile, then glared at Yumi. "Some…problems came up." She paused and looked at Odd. "Odd, where's your date?"

"Freshening up." Odd smirked. "You'll see her soon enough."

"Alright. But quick. I'm dying to know!" Aelita said, grabbing a menu and sat next to Jeremy.

**(A/N: Aelita isn't like herself, I know. I wanted her to be more outgoing, and Yumi be the shyer one. I think it worked! Aelita is totally outgoing. _SHE _asked Jeremy to the dance! Also, Odd's more open. I'm making it this way so please, don't review or pm me about it. Thanks!)**

Yumi slowly sat next to Ulrich. Both being shy, they didn't say a word.

"Oh gosh…" Yumi thought. "What did I get myself into? I'm here with _Ulrich_! One of my best friends!"

"What did I do to myself… This is so weird…" Ulrich thought. "A date with _Yumi_. A best friend!" Suddenly a screeching voice came from the ladies restroom.

"Oh, dear! Where are youuuu?" She said happily, holding out the "u" in "you".

"Over here!" Odd yelled back. "My date." He whispered happily. They heard the girl fumble with her purse and then trip over a waiter carrying an ice cream sundae. The girl yelled.

"Ugh! Clumsy waiter!" She stomped her feet. "At least nothing got on me!" She said happily, stepping over the waiter with sundae on his head. She walked to the table. Everyone stopped.

**(A/N: Short chapter but I wanted more suspense in who the date was!)**


	9. Yumi's trouble

Chapter 9 

Who was this girl? Elizabeth Delmas. A.k.a Sissi.

"Scoot, scoot! Make room for my-lady!" Odd yelled. He certainly wasn't acting himself. Yumi, shocked, made words come out of her mouth.

"Uh…Umm… I, uh… think I ought to…umm… freshen up a bit." Yumi said quickly, smiling.

"Um, yea. Me too. Look at my hair!" Aelita lied, fake smiling. The 2 girls walked to the ladies restroom and Yumi just about fainted.

"What is wrong with him?" She yelled.

"No clue! I was wondering the same thing! I mean… ELIZABETH "SISSI" DELMAS?" Aelita answered. She thought for a moment. "Xana's doing?"

"Could be. He might of… Hmm… brainwashed?" Yumi replied. They laughed. "But, you know, I think this is all Odd's fault. Better make the best of it!" She paused. "Yuck. A dinner with _Sissi_." They walked out of the restroom to the table.

"Back!" Aelita said, sitting next to Jeremy. Yumi to Ulrich. Yumi smiled.

"Man, I want to talk to him… But I can't! I'm too shy!" Yumi thought to herself.

**_A section on Yumi & Ulrich!_**

"Umm, I like your outfit." Ulrich said with a weird smile trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, thanks. You too." Yumi replied shyly, looking at the table. She never looked him straight in the eyes. Ulrich laughed.

"You never look at me. I mean, like, in the face when we're talking. You're always looking down." Ulrich said. Yumi smiled.

Still looking at the table, she said, "I've noticed. I just won't lift up my head… It's like my neck won't let me!" She laughed. "Stupid, I know. Sorry if it annoys you."

"No, it doesn't. It's just kind of funny." Ulrich said. "It's not stupid." They laughed. She looked up. "See," Ulrich smiled, "there it is."

"Wow, thanks…" Yumi replied.

"I've been wanting to ask. Do you really want to go to the dance with me?" Ulrich asked. Yumi paused.

"We---" She started. They were interrupted by Odd.

"But Sugar plums!" Odd said. Yes, Sugar_ Plums_. "Oh! Sugar!" Sissi was walking away from the table.

" NO! No more Sugar Plum! Humph!" Sissi yelled. Odd grabbed her arm.

"Honey buns? Oh alright, just sit down…Please?" Odd said.

"Fine." She agreed.

"I'm sorry." Odd said with a pout. "Really, I am." Sissi smiled.

"Oh sugar!" She said, grabbing his cheeks. They started kissing.

"Yuck. I'm eating!" Yumi wanted to say. "Time to go!" She piped up.


	10. The Walk Home

Chapter 10 

"Yumi? Why?" Odd stopped.

"You two enjoy yourselves!" Yumi said, disgusted. "Odd, I ate. I'm ready to go." She shrugged and looked around. "I'll walk back…by myself." Noticing that nobody would go with her, Ulrich stuffed all his food in his mouth.

"I'll go too." He said, with a mouthful. They all laughed.

"'K. Suit yourselves. See ya." Odd said.

"Yea, see ya later." Ulrich said. Walking back, quite slowly, Ulrich started up a conversation. "So… What's up?"

"Nothin'" Yumi said, again, looking down.

"You can look up, you know. I'm not _that _ugly!" Ulrich said.

"Ha-ha. Sure about that?" Yumi said. When Ulrich went silent, she added, "Kidding! Gosh, you should know when I'm kidding and when I'm not!" She said laughing. Ulrich smiled.

"Good. I'd have to hit you for that comment. No special treatment 'cause you're a girl." He smirked.

"Hey!" She punched him in the arm. "Your such a loser… I can't believe I'm going to that dance wi---" She stopped herself.

"Oh yea…" Ulrich replied. "It's alright. I get it…"

"Ulrich, it's not like that."

"Not like what?" He said, kind of mad, yet embarrassed.

"Don't think I don't want to go with you!" She blurted out.

"Well, then, what do you want to do?"

"Well…what's left is…to go to the dance…. With you." She said quietly. Ulrich looked towards the wall.

"What's left. All right. Whatever. Well, there's your room. Bye." Ulrich said sadly.

"It's not like that, Ulrich!"

"It's fine. See ya." He waved and walked to his room.

"Ulrich! Ulrich, come back here! I want to explain it! Ulrich!" She yelled. Sighing, she added, "Fine. What's left would be William. I'll go with him!" Shocked at the words that she just yelled, she fainted. She fainted at the thought; she worked so hard to get Ulrich to go, and to go with him, and she just threw her **_dream_** away. Ulrich heard a thud, so he turned around.

"What?" He stopped. "Yumi? …Yumi!" He ran towards her. "Yumi! C'mon, get up! Yumi!" He grabbed his mobile and called Aelita. If anything, she'd know what to do.

"Aelita! Yumi fainted. Come to your room a.s.a.p!" He hung up. "I can't just leave her here." He thought. He bent down and picked her up. "Oh, wow… Oh this hurts the back." He said stressing. "Man, she's heavy!" He paused. "Did I say that out-loud? Good thing she's asleep!" He smiled. He grabbed her key on her key chain and opened the door to her room. He walked over to her bed and put her on it. "Whew! That was some serious weight lifting…" He paused again. "Oops…"

"What should I get her? I don't know what to do!" He yelled. Suddenly Aelita ran in, out of breath.

"She fainted?" She asked.

"Yea, outside the door."

"Then how'd she get on her bed?" Aelita asked. Ulrich pointed to himself. Aelita smiled. "Awe… How cute!"

"Shut up. It was some hard work. Man, she's heavy." Ulrich said. Aelita slapped him in the head and walked towards Yumi. "Hey!"

"Water?" Aelita asked.


	11. Faint

_**Chapter 11**_

Ulrich ginned evilly. "Water." He said. Aelita walked towards the sink, went in the cupboard below it to get a bucket, and started to turn on the sink. "Oh, Aelita?"

"Mhmm?" She answered, turning off the faucet.

"Make it cold." He said in a mean way. Watching her get water into the bucket he added, "Ice." He nodded, smiling.

"Ha, okay. Got it." She replied turning on the sink, putting small ice cubes in the bucket, along with freezing cold water.

"Is that the coldest it can get?" Ulrich quizzically asked.

"Wanna check?" She asked. Ulrich nodded and walked towards Aelita, sticking his hand in the bucket. He quickly pulled it out after about 5 seconds.

"Whoa!" He said squeezing his hand for warmth. "That is cold! Just, don't tell Yumi it was my idea, 'k?" Aelita thought for a second.

"Just because you're going to the dance together…I'll take the blame this time. But only **this once**." She announced.

"Ohh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ulrich yelled.

"Okay, move. I gotta pour this stuff. It's heavy." Aelita said, pushing him out of the way, towards Yumi. "1…." She counted. "2…." Pausing. "3!" She dumped it all over Yumi.

"Ahhhh!" Yumi jumped. She started shivering.

"Aelita! That was mean!" Ulrich said, getting a blanket for Yumi. Aelita rolled her eyes and Ulrich winked, smiled, and gave her a thumbs up sign.

"Oh… I am so sorry, Yumi." She said slowly and fake. "How mean of _me_." She said kicking Ulrich quickly in the shin. Ulrich winced in pain. Trying not to yelp, he looked funny, biting his lip; tightly gripping his arm; squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ulrich? Are you…crying?" Yumi asked.

"No…" He sniffed. "I'm fine…seriously." He said in a squeaky voice.

"Ha-ha! You _are_ crying!" Yumi laughed.

"Ha! I wonder why?" Aelita said, faking like she didn't know. Ulrich stuck his tongue out at Aelita.

"Like you don't know…" He mumbled.

"Anyways," Yumi chuckled, "what happened to me?"

"You fainted." Ulrich replied.

"Ulrich, I know _that_. I don't remember _why, where _and _when_." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"You fainted because of yourself, outside the door, and about…30 minutes ago." Ulrich answered.

"Myself? How? Why? What?" Yumi asked.

"You yelled that you'd go with William, then I heard a thud, turned around and you were knocked out." Ulrich replied. Aelita snuck out, hoping to finish her meal at dinner.

"William? I said **that**?" Yumi yelled.

"Uh huh…" Ulrich said, turning around. "Well, since your up, I guess I'll leave."

"Ulrich…" Yumi sighed. "C'mon. Don't be a baby. I didn't mean it."

"I'm not! Listen, you wanna go with William, be my guest. I don't care." Ulrich rolled his eyes. "You'll just have to call me because I'm leaving…now."

"Ulrich! I don't want to go with him!" Yumi yelled.

"Yes! You do! I'm serious, it kinda hurts to remember that I stood up for you so much, just to have you turn around and stab me in the back."

"STOP! I'm not doing that alright?" Yumi said. "The only reason I said that was----"

"You know what?" Ulrich stopped her. "I don't care. I'm sick of this junk, it always happens."

"But Ulrich…" Yumi sympathized.

"I don't wanna hear it! I don't alright? Leave me alone. Call me tomorrow or something." Ulrich sighed and left the room.

"Crap. I ruined the dance for him and me. The first, maybe only, dance at Kadic." Yumi thought, standing at the doorstep. "What am I gonna do?" She grabbed her mobile, stood by the door and called Ulrich. No answer… She redialed. Still no answer. So she left a message.

"Ulrich? It's Yumi. Listen, I'm sorry. Call me, alright?" She sighed. "Bye… You know what? Ulrich, you're being a baby about this! I'm sick of it. Act at least your age, if not older."

* * *

**A/N- Sorry this took so long to update. But it's for your benefit. You'll read the better chapter! I had to change _alot _and I hope you like this chapter! Review, review, review!**


	12. Thursday Night

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Ulrich's view….**_

Suddenly, "One new voicemail," popped up on Ulrich's mobile.

"A voicemail? From who?" Ulrich thought. He called it and got the message. "Yumi." He sighed.

"Ulrich? It's Yumi. Listen, I'm sorry. Call me, all right? Bye… You know what? Ulrich, you're being a baby about this! I'm sick of it. Act at least your age, if not older." It said. Ulrich sighed and called Yumi.

"Got your voicemail…" He said.

"Such excitement…" Yumi said sarcastically.

"Well, it's not the best voicemail ever." Ulrich said back.

"You know I was joking, Ulrich."

"No, I didn't." Ulrich replied. There was a long silence. "You joke too much. It's annoying."

"Ulrich…"

"No! You joke, and I'm sick of that. It's not like you. It's so annoying because you think it's funny, yet nobody else does. Odd and Jeremie think the same thing." Ulrich blurted.

"Uh… Um…" Yumi said speechlessly. She gulped and bravely said the words, "Really? You too, huh? Guess the dance is off…"

"Yumi, it's been off. You're not acting like yourself. Your acting…" Ulrich swallowed hard.

"What?"

"Sissi-Like…" Ulrich finished. Speechlessly and quietly, Yumi hung up. "Yumi? Yumi?" He asked. "Snob…"

_**Back to Yumi….**_

"What did I do? Seriously! Oh my… This is wild." Yumi thought in her room. "'…Dance is off…" She repeated to herself over and over. "Thursday night! I'm not going… 6pm, tomorrow…"

Aelita walked in, "Good, your woke up." She said. Yumi shrugged.

"Yup. Looks like it, huh?"

"I'm so happy about the dance tomorrow!" Aelita said, ignoring her rude comment.

"You can't go." Yumi said, annoyed and mean to anyone in her way.

"Excuse me?" Aelita said putting her hands on her hips. "_I _can't go?" She said pointing to herself.

"Yeah. You can't go." Yumi repeated.

"Um, excuse me but… Who died and made you queen?" Aelita said fighting back. "I'm going. You're being such a wannabe **"Sissi"** today, to me _and_ Ulrich." Yumi bit her lip.

"No."

"Yumi! What the heck is wrong with you? You're being mean to everyone, rude, and snobby! You're acting so --" Aelita said.

"Aelita! Stop!" Yumi yelled. Aelita fell silent. "I don't need everyone telling me junk! False accusations!"

"You need help. Seriously." Aelita said. "You need some _mental _help. Yumi, sorry, but just listen all right?" Yumi nodded. "Your one of my _best friends_. I stick up for you and you do the same for me. This "junk" that Ulrich and I are telling you about aren't false accusations. It's the truth! Yumi, I don't know what's going on but its really weird."

"Stress." Yumi said sighing. Aelita laughed.

"Your too young." She smiled. "I think you just need some fun. What do ya say?" Aelita said. Yumi smiled.

"I guess. I don't know but some crazy stuff has been going on. But I guess I need some fun." Yumi laughed.

"Tonight. Meet me… By the gates at 9pm sharp!" Aelita said.

"But what about the school rule of 10pm curfew, Miss. Goodie-too-shoes?" Yumi said.

"Hmm…" Aelita sighed. "Looks like I'll have to break 'em!"

"Whoa! Lets look at your awards… That you've hung up _everywhere_." Yumi said walking towards Aelita's 'Wall Of Fame'. "Perfect attendance, 4.0 G.P.A, Pleasure in class attendance, highest academically enrolled student, Good handwriting, blah blah blah…" Yumi said looking dull at Aelita. Aelita shrugged.

It's not my fault, alright?" Aelita said. "Just meet me there, k?"

"Yea, no problem."

"Good. I gotta go. See ya!" Aelita said running out of the room.

"Wait! Hey! Where? Aelita!" Yumi yelled. She sighed and started on her homework. "Wait," She thought, "Ulrich… I should apologize." She grabbed her mobile and called him. Busy signal. So she left a message.

"Ulrich, It's Yumi. I'm sorry. I know I've been acting stupid. Forgive me? Promise I won't act that way again. Really. Call me back." It said.

"Who could he be on the other line with?" Yumi thought. "Emily… Maybe. I'll call Aelita, maybe she knows something I don't." She dialed and called. "A busy signal! Wait, two and two together would mean… They're talking to each other… About what? Hmmm…"

Spotlight on Aelita and Ulrich's phone call… 

"Ulrich, did Yumi just call you?" Aelita asked, stopping their conversation.

Umm…" He stopped to check. "Yea, she did. She call you?"

"Uh huh." She replied. "Anyways, your coming, right?"

"If I have too…" Ulrich answered.

"Good, 'cause you do!" Aelita said. "You know where, when and why right?"

"Yep. Well, not exactly why but…"

"You don't have too! Just be there, ok?" Aelita stopped him.

"Whatever. Sure, I'll be there." He replied.

"Good. Gotta go, see ya!" Aelita yelled and ran back to her room.

Aelita and Yumi's conversation… 

Hey, Yums." Aelita said. 'Yums' pronounced Yumi without the I, like Fumes with a Y. Only Yumi's dad called her that. It embarrassed her a little.

"Yums?" She questioned.

"Ha-ha, sorry. I just….said the first thing that popped into my head." Aelita answered huffing and puffing for breath.

"Did you charge back and forth or something? Or was there a Lyoko fiasco that I didn't know about?" Yumi asked.

"Nope! Just thought I'd get some exercise!" Aelita lied, and started running around the room.

"And that was just a sudden urge?"

"Uh huh!" Aelita said jumping up and down.

"I think you're just hyper."

"Nuh uh!" Aelita fought.

"Aelita! Aelita! Shh…" Yumi said stopping her from banging on the ground. "Stop. Be quiet, settle down." Yumi said grabbing Aelita's shoulders and pushing her down into a seat. "This is a school. And at schools, there's homework. And where there's homework, there's people trying to study and finish it." Aelita blankly looked up at her. "In peace and quiet!" She added. "Okay?" Aelita nodded. "Good. Now, what's up with you and Ulrich?"

"Nothing. Are you crazy?" Aelita said.

"You two were talking on your mobiles. To each other." Yumi said.

"Uh, no we weren't." She lied again.

"Uh, yea you were."

"Were you spying?" Aelita asked.

"See! You were talking to each other!" Yumi screamed.

"You little eavesdropper!" Aelita yelled back.

"What were you talking about?" Yumi asked.

"None of your business!" Aelita yelled.

"Aelita! Oh please, oh please, oh please!" Yumi pleaded.

"No! It's none of your business!" Aelita answered. "Now, I'm going out. Call me if you need me. But only urgent stuff. Don't ask where. It's none of your business." Aelita smirked. Yumi groaned and Aelita left.

"Snob." Yumi said out loud.

"Jerk." Aelita said smiling and sticking her head by the wide open door. Yumi laughed.

"Loser!" Yumi yelled thinking Aelita was close by.

"Freak…" A girl walked by and said. She didn't know Yumi and Yumi didn't know her. Embarrassed, Yumi laughed.

**(A/N: You know, I really liked this chapter. I don't know why, but I do!) **


	13. Sneak Out

**_Chapter 13!_ **

**Recap: Tonight at 9pm, Yumi is meeting Aelita by the gate outside of school. With the school rule of 10pm curfew, what's going on? These are Aelita's plans. **

"8pm… Well, guess I'll get ready. I gotta meet Aelita. I told her I'd be there. Where is 'there' anyway? Why am I supposed to meet her there?" Yumi thought to herself. "Kind of freaky, but whatever. I don't care. I'll go. I'm just surprised Aelita is sneaking out, against school rules. She's **_never_** done that."

"Meeting Aelita tonight, huh?" Jeremy popped up. Yumi jumped.

"Whew, you scared me! But, um, yeah. How'd you find out?" Yumi asked.

"Sources. Anyways, I hope we don't have a X.A.N.A attack tomorrow at 6." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. I guess. Who are your sources?" Yumi replied.

"Guess."

"Nick." Yumi guessed, knowing it was wrong and knowing it was Aelita.

"Uh, yeah." Jeremy replied.

"Jeremy, you are such a bad liar…" Yumi chuckled. Jeremy shrugged.

"That's a good thing in ways."

"You such a nerd. Aelita, isn't it?" Yumi asked. Jeremy smiled and nodded.

"Well, see ya tomorrow. I got to work on a new program." He said, waving and walking out the door. Yumi waved. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" A voice said.

"Sure." Yumi shrugged. It was Ulrich.

"Hey." She turned her head.

"Oh." She said quietly. "It's you."

"Listen…" He started. Yumi stopped him.

"No. _**You** _listen." Yumi said, Ulrich looking blankly at her. "I don't want to hear all of your 'Sissi' crap, alright?"

"That's not what…" He started, Yumi interrupting.

"No. Stop! I want you to listen to **_me_**." She paused. "Good. Now, I'm not acting like Sissi and I don't need you telling me that I am! I don't want you telling me that I'm acting like a total snob or a jerk or a freak, for that matter! I've got to go somewhere, so you're going to have to leave. Clear?"

"Crystal. But now **_you _**listen for a second. That's not what I came here to say. I didn't come here to yell, scream or throw a fit, like you just did." He chuckled. "Anyways, I came to say I'm sorry! But I think I deserve that more then you!" He started walking out the door.

**(A/N: Such drama! Lol Know what's weird? I hate romance… Whatever, back to the story!)**

"Ulrich…" She said. "Wait." He stopped. "I _am _sorry. Really and truly. Forgive me?" She said slowly.

"Yumi, this past week has been _crazy_. The drama is so intense that I'm going to lose my mind. And I'm only in the 7th grade! I think I should have way less stress and more fun in my kid years. I'm just a simple kid and I can't have so much drama and junk right now. School is hard enough. You know that too." He said slowly and carefully. "It's just… I want to have more fun and hang out with my friends, but if that causes too big of problems…" He stopped. "Then… I don't know. It just won't happen." He said, shaking his head. "It just won't…" He added quietly.

"Listen, I didn't mean to cause _any _of this chaos. Believe me. If I knew all of this would've happened, you know I wouldn't of done it." Yumi replied.

"But can I trust that?" Everything fell silent. "Yumi… I almost got suspended. Me. And I'm sorry but, Yumi, it was because of you." Ulrich said. Yumi looked to the ground. "It's not your fault. Know that. It was mine. I'm just saying, it wasn't your fault just…All of it was…_because _of you. It's hard to explain. It's not your fault, though. Remember that." He said and he walked out, leaving Yumi looking at the ground.

"Thanks…" She said slowly. "Can I still go to the dance with you?" She asked quietly, still looking down. Ulrich smiled.

"Sure." He said, pushing her head up. "But remember," He started. Yumi nodded, wide-eyed. "I'm not ugly. And at the dance, you're going to _have_ to look at me." Yumi smiled. He laughed and glanced at the clock. His eyes widened. "Uh, I gotta go. See ya!" He said and walked out. She waved and looked over at the clock.

"Crap! 8:50? I gotta get ready in _10 minutes_!" Yumi thought. "It will, at the least, take 4 or 5 minutes to get ready, and probably 8 to get there! I didn't plan this too well. Oh well, Aelita's been late before too. Wow, I talked to Ulrich for 50 whole minutes. With no interruptions!" She smiled. She hurriedly got ready and rushed to meet Aelita. She ran up to the gate and hoped to see Aelita.

"Aelita?" She whispered. She looked at her mobile. "9:12. She wouldn't be this late… Aelita?"

"Boo!" Aelita jumped out of a corner.

"Ahh!" Yumi screamed. "Oh my gosh, you freaked the crap out of me!"

"Ha-ha, sorry."

"So, what are we doing here?" Yumi asked.

"Sneaking out!" Aelita whispered.

"I'm kind of worried about this, Aelita." Yumi said quietly.

"Somebody's… chicken!"

"Am not!"

"Fine. Don't be worried then!" Aelita said, lifting her left leg over the gate, then her right. Yumi followed.

"So… Where are we going?" Yumi asked.

"You'll see!"


	14. The Big Twists

_**Chapter 14!**_

**(A/N: To everyone that reads Ulrich's Misfortune, I'm sorry Chapter 13 was so short! I wanted to make this chapter more suspenseful, so I added the "You'll see!" at the end of 13. It was just short and sweet and to the point! Sorry!)**

"Aelita! We can't sneak out!" Yumi worried.

"I'm the goodie-two-shoes, aren't I?" Aelita replied sarcastically. "You worry too much."

"What if there was a X.A.N.A attack in the middle of the night?"

"That's different."

"No, it's not. And _you_ know it's not."

"Just c'mon, you big baby!" Aelita whispered loudly. Suddenly, a text message popped up on Aelita's mobile. She sighed.

"Who was that?" Yumi asked.

"Nobody." Aelita replied in an annoyed voice while they walked across a bridge. The text was actually from Ulrich. It stated: "Hey, Aelita. I figured it out…Finally. You're trying to hook me and Yumi up. Don't. Butt out! I'm not coming tonite."

"Kind of like the one to Jeremy's lab." Yumi thought to herself. "No, we wouldn't be going to Lyoko. Or would we?" An elevator popped up.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." It sounded quietly while Aelita punched in the 4-digit code.

"Lyoko?" Yumi asked. Aelita grinned and nodded. "But what about Jeremy's virtualization and what if there's real trouble?"

"I can get us virtualized, you've got a mobile _and _I've lived there for quite some time." Aelita answered.

"O…K…" Yumi said slowly. "But what if---!"

"Eh!" Aelita stopped her. "No but what ifs!" She paused and walked towards the super computer. "Get in the scanner." Yumi did. "Yumi. Virtualization!" Yumi virtualized. She ran in the scanner and yelled as loud as she possibly could, "Aelita! Virtualization!" She virtualized.

As soon as they were in Lyoko, Yumi freaked out. She screamed questions and answers. What about him or what about her?

"C'mon! I want to show you where I lived!" Aelita said, grabbing Yumi's arm.

"Aelita, this isn't a good idea. You can't fight, no offense, and I can't fight alone." Yumi said,

"Your such a worrier! Just c'mon!" Aelita replied. Suddenly, a group of Kankrelats **(A/N: A Kankrelat moves in-group and on every territories. It's not very fast, but it has a harmful laser beam! The weakness of the Kankrelat is on its shell, in the eye of XANA. A hit in it destroy the monster immediately!)** started walking up. Yumi stood in one place.

"Aelita…"

"Yumi!" Aelita screamed.

"Shh!" Yumi shushed. "Look!" She said pointing to the Kankrelats. "Aelita… A tower has been activated…"

_**In the real world…**_

"Why isn't Yumi picking up her mobile?" Jeremy screamed. He had called Ulrich and Odd, both of them running to the supercomputer to meet him there. "Hey guys, glad you made it."

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked first thing.

"She won't pick up her mobile and I can't find Aelita. But this tower has got to be deactivated! Aelita's the only one who can do it!" Jeremy yelled in frustration.

"Jeremy, let me and Odd go. It'll help out at least a little. You try to find Aelita. Something's got to be done and at least we can help." Ulrich suggested. "It's the least we could do."

"Fine." Jeremy agreed. "But if you two lose your life points… Yikes! I can't think about it."

"Okay, okay! Just c'mon. Virtualize!" Odd yelled in a rush. Jeremy did and the two were in Lyoko.

"Feels weird without the rest of the gang." Ulrich shivered. Odd nodded.

"Kankrelats! Uh oh! I hate these things!" Odd yelled. They were close to the girls. Yumi heard, as they hid behind a rock.

"Aelita, the guys are here!" Yumi whispered, and started to run towards them. Aelita grabbed her and pulled her down.

"No! You know how MAD Jeremy will be if he finds out we're here!" Aelita whispered back.

"That's why I told you not to come!" Yumi answered. "We can't just let them fight for themselves! I'm going. And you better too. Hello? The whole Earth is at stake." Yumi screamed. "This ain't no game." She said country-ish. Yumi grabbed Aelita and pulled her out. "Ulrich! Odd! We're here!" The boys turned.

"How the heck are you here?" Ulrich screamed.

"We got to beat these first. I'll tell you later!" Yumi yelled back running towards them. They caught up and stood for a second. "That's a lot of Kankrelats…" Yumi said in amazement.

"C'mon! Get Aelita to the tower A.S.A.P!" Jeremie screamed. "If you don't, I bet you'll get killed. Wait… Yumi? Aelita? How are you…?"

"No time, Jer! Tell you later!" Yumi yelled. She grabbed Aelita's arm and ran as fast as ever. If they were ever going to deactivate this tower, they had to do it quick. Aelita can't run very fast in these cases so Yumi took full responsibility. Yumi could run faster than Aelita and she knew it. Odd and Ulrich could hold them back in just enough time to deactivate. She found it within minutes. She ran like she'd never before. "Aelita! There's the tower! RUN!" She yelled, releasing her grip on Aelita's arm. Aelita nodded and ran towards the tower. She dove in without a second thought. Inside was slow. She walked up to a little stand, and placed her hand on it.

"Aelita" it read. "Code: LYOKO" Everything went dark. The tower was deactivated. The gang returned to the lab with Jeremie. Jeremie tapped his foot.

"A lot of explaining is to be done…" He said. Yumi looked at Aelita.

"It's my fault, Jeremie. Sorry. It was truthfully my idea." Aelita said. "I told Yumi to meet me by the gate. She didn't know we'd sneak out. I'm so serious."

"Yeah, I believe it. It's a little disappointing, though." Jeremie replied.

"Jeremie, I'm really sorry." Aelita pleaded.

"Aelita, you could've gotten seriously hurt… Or worse. You could've died. X.A.N.A could've even gotten your memory, and took over the real world. I guess I'll just have to return to the past. 9 sharp, if I can." Aelita fell silent. Trying to fight with Jeremie was no use. She'll just have to deal with it. "Return to the past…Now!" Jeremie said as he clicked a button. They returned. It was 9 sharp. At about 9:10, Jeremie called Aelita.

"Jeremie! I am so sorry! Really and…" Aelita started.

"Stop! I need to talk to you. What you did was stupid and _very_ dangerous." Jeremie said. Aelita started to talk again. "No, stop. Just listen. It's hard to say this but… Someone that has the guts to do something **_stupid _**like that has got to have something done."

**(A/N: Drama after drama… Problem after problem… Ahhh!)**

"I'm just going to come out with it. Aelita," He paused. "I'm not going to the dance. Period." Aelita grew silent again.

"So… Basically you're saying… You don't want to go to the dance with me." Jeremie nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry but for someone acting so stupid like that…" Aelita hung up. "Aelita?"

Aelita, in her room, packed her things. Yumi walked in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" Yumi asked, pausing Aelita from packing. She looked up with a face full of tears.

"I'm going to Mr. Delmas. I'm getting out of here and going in for adoption." Aelita said. Her face was serious. Yumi couldn't believe it, but she did.

"Whoa. Aelita, you're 13 years old."

"And that's not going to stop me. I've already had offers for adoption, but I turned them down. Because…" Aelita paused. "I thought I could live here. I thought it'd be better with my friends. The ones who know me and truly _cared_."

"Most people want babies. They want to grow them up." Yumi said. "Your growing up years are half over, already."

"Age doesn't matter." Aelita replied. "I'm being serious. I've made up my mind and there's too much drama here." **(A/N: Tell me about it!)**

"You can't do this Aelita." Yumi replied.

"Yes, I can! Your not my mom and you can't tell me what to do, alright?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean it." Yumi sympathized. "But you still can't do this."

"You aren't my mom!" Aelita yelled back.

"I know! Of course, I'm not your mom! That's like… Ew." Yumi said.

"My mom isn't here to tell me I can't either!" Aelita's face turned all red. "I want someone to be there… To yell at me, to ground me, to give me a curfew! It might not sound nice to you but you don't know how it feels to have absolutely no family."

"Aelita…"

"Don't try to help, Yumi. It'll just make it worse. I don't mean to be rude but… Looks like I have too." Aelita said. She grabbed her suitcase and other things. She waved and walked out.

"Aelita! No!" Yumi yelled, but it was too late. Aelita was half way down the hall, passing Ulrich and Odd's room.

"Aelita?" Ulrich asked, walking out at about the same time as her. "You going on a vacation?" Aelita gulped and shook her head.

"Uh, no. Ulrich… I'm leaving. Maybe you could call me. Tell the guys too." She said.

"Umm... For good? You're leaving forever?"

"Um, yes." Aelita added.

"Where to?"

"Adoption…" Aelita said, walking away.


	15. Biology Class

_**Chapter 15**_

Recap: So Aelita went to try to get adopted after she and Yumi snuck out to Lyoko. Jeremie canceled their date to the dance, which horrified Aelita. Today is Friday, the dance. What's wrong?

**(A/N: Okay so… The adoption thing was totally weird and totally off topic but I just HAD to add it. It adds twists and it keeps the story going. Sometimes stupid things are added to make a story better… Wow that sounds weird… Anyways, thanks for all the reviews: They always keep me writing! Remember: Italics mean that person is thinking!)**

"What are you talking about, Ulrich?" Jeremie asked after Ulrich told Jeremie the news on Aelita.

"I'm serious!"

"You can't be. Why would she?" Jeremie asked.

"You…"

"Me? I didn't do anything that would… Oh...the dance…" Jeremie said quietly.

"Yeah…" Ulrich added.

"How could you?" Yumi asked, walking in and giving a slight scare to the guys.

"Could I?" Ulrich asked.

"No. Jeremie. You just sent my best friend out the door."

"It wasn't on purpose, Yumi." Ulrich said, standing up for Jeremie.

"You didn't have to do it though, Jer. You could've went to the dance still. You could've even stopped her. But did you? Let me answer that for you: No."

"She put the whole world in danger!" Jeremie shouted.

"Oh, c'mon…" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Jeremie: Shut up. Yumi:…Shut up." Ulrich laughed.

"Hey! Jerk." Yumi said with a laugh.

"Yumi, she did. X.A.N.A could take over any time and… I can't take that risk." Jeremie announced.

"Well, well. Hey, smart stuff." Yumi said. "You forgot one thing. Deactivating towers." Jeremie's eyes widened. Suddenly…

"Aelita! Aelita!" Jeremie yelled running down the hall. She was already at the principal's office. Jeremie booked it and got there within minutes. That was the fastest he's ever run. Huffing and gasping for air, he shot out, "Aelita… You can't… Go…" Aelita turned around.

"Wanna bet?" She said in a snotty like tone.

"Aelita… Please…" He turned to look at Mr. Delmas, who was quite confused. "Mr. Delmas… Sir, may I please speak to her for a moment?" Mr. Delmas nodded and Jeremie pulled Aelita aside. "One word." He paused. "Lyoko."

"One word. Family." She said firmly. "Family comes first."

"And I bet you want to live too." Jeremie replied.

"Huh?" Aelita asked.

"X.A.N.A. If we don't deactivate towers… Who knows what he'll do to the Earth." Aelita sighed.

"Jeremie… I want a family." Aelita cried. "I want a sibling to fight with, I want to be yelled at. I want someone to tell me to do my homework. I… I just want a life."

"And you have one. It's all here. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, you and I are all family. We fight with each other; we yell at each other, we tell each other to do our homework… Well, Ulrich doesn't but…Oh well. But c'mon, get real. Your life is here. With your family. Hey, think of it this way. You know how they say the mother brings you to this Earth?" Aelita nodded. "Well, who brought you to this Earth?" Aelita smiled.

"You, mommy dearest." Aelita joked.

"Yep. Well, will you look at that! I am your family." Jeremie said with a big grin. "What's that? Oh… Aelita… Is that a… a… a smile?" Aelita rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon. You're not getting adopted. You're staying here, and not leaving."

"No way…"

"Way." Jeremie said weirdly.

"Well, if I do stay…" Aelita said with a disgusted look on her face. "You have to promise to never say that again." Jeremie laughed.

"Promise."

"Good… 'Cause that was _really _freaky." Aelita laughed. Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"Ok ok… Now, go tell Mr. Delmas this instant!" Jeremie yelled, joking about the 'being yelled at' thing. Aelita smirked and walked to Mr. Delmas.

"Mr. Delmas," Aelita said. He looked up.

"Yes, Miss. Stone?" He asked.

"I don't want to be adopted. I'll be okay here."

"Well, we're glad to have you stay." Mr. Delmas said with a smile. He nodded towards the door and waved. She waved back and walked out. Jeremie grinned and walked over to her.

"Staying?" She nodded. He grinned as big as his mouth could stretch. He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked. Aelita looked away (Like Yuma would!). Jeremie pulled his arm back and put his hands in his pocket. For about the next 5 minutes, they were both silent.

"Uh, Aelita?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Uh… about the dance thing…" Jeremie said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I have my date and you have yours." Aelita said confidently.

"Huh?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, of course I got a date there. Don't you? I thought Yumi was going to talk me out of this adoption thing. Then you came instead. I was never getting adopted, unless nobody came to talk me out of it. So I planned on going to the dance. When you broke it off with me, I still wanted to go. I wanted the guy I liked to ask me, and look! He did!" Aelita announced with a little smile.

"Um, guy… you like?" Jeremie asked. _"I thought that was me…" _

"Yeah! You know him. Brett Sanders. You know, from Biology class."

"Oh… Yeah, I remember him." Jeremie said, with a disappointed sound in his voice.

"Who's the lucky one you're going with?" Aelita asked, at this awkward moment.

"Uh… I'm not sure you know her." Jeremie lied. He had nobody.

"Well, what's her name? I might know her!" Aelita asked. **(A/N: I thought Aelita was being very rude! Poor Jer…)**

"Uh, no. You don't know her, I'm positive." Jeremie lied again. _"Nobody!"_

"Oh c'mon, Jer! Who?" She asked. They were walking past Jeremie's room.

"Nobody." He said quickly, and he walked inside his room and shut the door.

"…" Aelita fell silent. "Jeremie… C'mon. Open up."

"Aelita!" It was Yumi. She ran up to her and started wagging her finger at her and yelling. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again! Do you hear me young lady?" Aelita smiled. She was acting like her mom. "Your punishment is you have to play truth or dare with us in Ulrich's room! Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am sir!" Aelita said. Yumi rolled her eyes and took her to the room. She ran back to get Jeremie. She knocked on the door.

"Uh, I'm busy!" Jeremie said.

"Oh, c'mon Jer, it's Yumi. We're going to play a game in Ulrich's room. Come play!"

"No… I uh… Can't." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie? What's wrong? You sound like your crying." Yumi asked.

"Come in and shut the door behind you…" Yumi did and saw Jeremie, with a red and puffy face.

"Je… Jeremie…What happened?" Yumi asked. She had never seen him like this; she had never seen him cry.

"It's Aelita… I thought she liked me!" Jeremie turned around so that Yumi couldn't see him sob. **(A/N: AWW! POOR JEREMIE!)**

"Jeremie, she does!" Yumi said putting an arm on his shoulder.

"No she doesn't. She never liked me. It was always Brett!" Jeremie said.

"Oh… Brett Sanders… Guess ya didn't know." Yumi said.

"Ya think?" Jeremie yelled.

"Listen, Jer. She moved on… I think you should too. I know a lot of girls who would want to go to that dance with you." Jeremie looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You got to be more positive, Jer! Now c'mon, let's go play a game." Yumi said. He started to follow her.

"Wait." Yumi turned around. Jeremie ran into the bathroom. Yumi heard the faucet run and then he came out with his hair soaking wet.

"What was that for?" Yumi asked.

"I didn't cry. I took a shower and I got soap in my eyes. That's why my eyes are red." Jeremie said with a smile.

"Your good." Yumi smiled. "C'mon lets go."


	16. Truth or Scared?

**_Truth or…scare_**

**(A/N: I'm working on different point of views. I want this story to be REALLY long! My chapters are short so it'll only seem like 5 long chapters, lol. Pm me if you like the idea!)**

The gang sat in Ulrich and Odd's room and decided to play Truth or Dare. Aelita must of felt like torturing poor Jeremie, and decided now was a good time for the gang to meet Brett.

"Hey! Why don't you come over and meet my friends, Brett?" She asked over the phone, talking to Brett, and very loud. Yumi's jaw dropped and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Aelita!" She whispered. "You are so rude!"

"What?"

"Brett? When you just broke Jeremie's heart?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, c'mon. It's a little friendly competition! Besides, Jeremie's gonna freak when he sees what Brett looks like. Tall, not so dark, but handsome." Aelita smart-mouthed.

"Jeremie saved you from the worst mistake of your life, and this is how you repay him? Making him jealous and hurt." Yumi said.

"Oh c'mon, this will only help him! I mean, he really needs to toughen up; he's a wimp."

"Aelita!" Yumi said, shocked at what he friend just said. "You call yourself a friend." She whispered.

"C'mon, let's play." Ulrich announced. "Rules: You absolutely HAVE to do the dare, and take a picture of it with your mobile, or you have to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. For the dare with the picture, you have to keep it, never erased, and you have to show it to anyone who says... Your last name. If it's a short yes or no question (such as 'Do you like so and so?') then you can add another simple question. It has to be reasonable though. Pick one and you decide truth or dare. The person that chose you gets to pick what you have to say or do. First off, we spin my mobile on the ground and who ever the antennae thingy lands on goes first asking someone truth or dare. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, here we go." He said and he spun his phone on the carpet. It started to slow down and then came to a sudden stop. "Jeremie. Your up. Choose someone."

"Uh… Okay. Yumi." Jeremie grinned. Yumi's jaw dropped.

"Me?" She gulped. Jeremie nodded.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Uh... D-d-dare." Yumi said.

"Alright." Jeremie grinned evilly. "I dare you to go kiss the boy you like in this room." Yumi's eyes widened as she glared at Jeremie. "Everyone knows who it is anyway." He joked.

"Did I say dare? I meant truth." Yumi lied.

"Sure... But you have to do it. Your too late. 'You absolutely HAVE to do the dare, and take a picture of it with your mobile.' Remember?" Jeremie smirked. She walked over to Jeremie slapped him in the face really hard, leaving a huge red mark, as she handed him her mobile to take a picture, and headed towards Ulrich. He was only a couple feet away but it seemed like miles. She turned her head towards Jeremie's direction.

"I am so going to kill you..." She mouthed.

"This will be a picture perfect moment!" He mouthed back with an evil grin. She bent down and quickly kissed Ulrich on the cheek. She couldn't believe what she just did. She turned to see Jeremie, shaking his head. He pointed to his lips. She shook her head.

"That was never the deal." She mouthed as she walked back, slapping Jeremie again, and sat down, with her face dark red and her heart beating as fast as ever. She was about to die from embarrassment. Jeremie handed her the phone.

"Ishiyama." Odd joked. She sighed and showed him the picture. It was close up and so embarrassing.

"Can we just move on people? It was a simple dare!" Yumi said deciding it wouldn't help to yell at everyone for laughing, she knew she would if it was someone else. Ulrich was stunned.

"Uh... Uh... Yumi, your turn." He spat out.

"Uh, yeah." Yumi said, also shocked. "Uh... Aelita. T-truth or dare?"

"Truth." Aelita replied confidently.

"Do you like... Jeremie and why? It was a short simple so I added that second part." Yumi said, pulling herself together. Aelita glared at Yumi. Yumi knew Brett wasn't here yet so she decided it was now or never.

"No." She replied biting her lip. Jeremie's stomach churned. Yumi awaited the second answer. "He's boring, ug.." She started.

"Oh, cut the crap, Aelita, and quit trying to make Jeremie feel bad!" Odd yelled, standing up for his friend. "You know you like him and your only trying to make him pay for ending your date to tomorrow's dance. It's been a long week, **(A/N: Tell me about it! 16 chapters long!) **And we don't need none of your junk! We've dealt with enough stressful stuff all week." Odd said looking towards Ulrich and Yumi.

"I..." Aelita started but Odd stopped her.

"No! You need to sit down, shut up, and just listen! Alright?" Odd snapped. Aelita nodded slowly. "Good. Listen, the only reason your going out with Brett is to make Jeremie envy you and him. Your basically getting your 'revenge' if that's what you want to call it. It was bound to happen, do you know what pressure you were putting on him? It's like he had 10,000 pounds on his shoulders, plus schoolwork, plus Lyoko, plus family. You just need to shut up and deal with it. Do you know how this is affecting him? He just got a C. His first C in his life, probably! And in Technology! He brought you to this world and you owe for that. You owe him a lot. This isn't something a great friend would do and by now, you should know that." Everyone was shocked again. Odd screaming at Aelita? And such big words Odd used! "Aelita, pick someone." He said with a mean look on his face. "Did you hear me? I said go!"

"Fine!" Aelita yelled. "Jeremie!"

"Truth." He answered quietly.


End file.
